Countdown to Christmas
by Kittydj
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Ask the demigods questions on stuff, and they'll respond. Question may appear in the official Ask the Demigods story I have as well. Okay for people of all religions! Second half to be completed at the end of this year. Rated T for cussing just to be safe. Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING! Also: On haitus until December, in which the story shall be completed
1. Raining Pancakes

**Hi everyone! Like I promised last year, I revived this story and I** ** _will_** **update daily, even if it kills me, dammit.**

 **Questions from Ask the Demigods may appear here! And questions posted to this story, obviously.**

 **These chapters are relatively short. 1 question per day and then the headcanon.**

 **Possibly more if I have time.**

 **Lettuce begin!**

* * *

To the 7+Nico/Reyna/Octavian: Favorite weather?

Percy: I like it when it's sunny.

Nico: Dark, gloomy, and cloudy days with a chilling breeze that reminds you of death.

Jason: Um, well, opposites attract?

Nico: WHERE'S MY KNIFE

Piper: I enjoy nice sunsets on the beach with Jason, accompanied by a northeast wind and high temperature of 75 degrees Fahrenheit.

Frank: ...much accuracy.

Hazel: I don't care as long as I'm with Frank.

Percy: *squealing intensifies*

Octavian: It's nice when it rains pancakes.

Frank: But that's like never.

Octavian: Exactly.

The 7: ...Oh.

Annabeth: Hey hey Reyna, you know what weather I like best.

Reyna: ANNABETH CHASE NOT THIS AGAIN DON'T YOU DARE

Annabeth: I like it when it's REYNing

Annabeth: *rolls around laughing*

Reyna: ...no. Just no.

* * *

 **24 Days 'Till Christmas**

 **Percabeth!**

* * *

Ever since Percy and Annabeth started dating, Percy had stopped putting the angel on top of the Christmas tree every year. Finally, during the Christmas party hosted by the couple, Frank decided to ask Percy,

"Why don't you put the angel on top anymore?"

Percy grinned, snaked his arm around Annabeth's waist and proudly proclaimed,

"Why do I need a fake one on top of a Christmas tree when I've got a real one right here?"


	2. Prophecies and Parenthesis

**Back with the next update! :3**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Though I update daily, update time is random. Very random. (If it's before 11:59 pm, it's on time)**

 **I will not be doing reviewer questions until Ch. 5, due to Chapters being prepared in advance.**

 **(And no, I didn't forget the stuff at the end. I'm just not putting anything there for this series.)**

* * *

To Percy: Prophecies?

Percy: Did you mean

Percy: The script scrolly thingies that are confusing and tell me I'm going to die?

Annabeth: Pretty much.

Percy: I'm actually just too much for those scrolly things from the Oracle of Delphi to handle.

Annabeth: They're called prophecies.

Percy: Oh oh, ok ok.

Percy: Well then I'm just too much for those scrolly things from the prophecies.

Annabeth: Percy no, the scrolly things are called prophecies!

Percy: Prophecies? You mean parenthesis.

Annabeth: PERCY NO PROPHECIES ARE NOT PARENTHESIS

Annabeth: HOW DID YOU EVEN MAKE THAT CONNECTION

Percy: A SCROLLY THING TOLD ME

* * *

To Greek demigods: Roman demigods fighting?

Annabeth: Absolutely not.

Thalia: Nope.

Piper: Never.

Annabeth: They're so violent.

Thalia: So ruthless.

Piper: So eager to kill.

Annabeth: So stabby stabby.

Thalia: Not so slicy slicy.

Piper: So killy killy.

Reyna: Hey, we're better fighters 'cause we get the job done faster.

Thalia: Well, we fight with _style._

Thalia: *shows off silver arrows*

Reyna: *shows off Imperial Gold spear*

Thalia: Gold is for losers.

Reyna: Silver is for stinkys.

Thalia: Gold is for poopy pies!

Reyna: Silver is for dinky doos!

*screams and shouts*

Percy:

Percy: The Praetor of the Legion and the Huntress of Artemis, everyone.

Annabeth: Celestial bronze is rarer than Imperial Gold by the way.

Annabeth: Percy could beat Romans but they couldn't beat him.

Annabeth: Face it. We're better. *shades*

* * *

 **23 Days 'Till Christmas**

 **Jasper!**

* * *

It started as an innocent moment attempting to make some hot chocolate on a frigid day, but the next thing Jason knew, he had whipped cream in his hair and in places whipped cream definitely did not belong.

He watched as Piper ran away laughing, and for once, didn't care about what Coach Hedge would say about the mess they had made.

He chased Piper until they were under the mistletoe, and without hesitating, placed his lips on hers.


	3. If you see the hair, be the hair

**Sup guys? Today we'll have a question for the gods.**

 **I have a reference thrown in this one. Most of you that read my other AtD stories will get it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the Gods: Percabeth?

Aphrodite: Like mother, like daughter. I ship Percabeth like Piper.

Poseidon: Same.

Hades: Yup.

Zeus: Totally.

Athena: No.

Aphrodite: Have you even met Percy? He would never hurt Annabeth. Ever. I was watching them answer doomsday questions once and he was always willing to sacrifice himself for her.

Athena: BUT I WAS SPYING ON THEM THIS ONE TIME AND HE PULLED ON HER HAIR

Aphrodite: He was admiring Annabeth's honey blonde golden hair curled like a princess's that we all wish we had.

Poseidon:

Hades:

Zeus:

Aphrodite: Don't lie.

Aphrodite: You KNOW you want that hair.

Poseidon: Um...

Hades: Uhh...

Zeus: ...

Aphrodite: SEE THE HAIR

Aphrodite: FEEL THE HAIR

Aphrodite: BE THE HAIR

* * *

To Jason: Hunters?

Jason: When I think hunters, I don't think Thalia on instinct. I think baseball.

Percy: What the heck, why?

Jason: Just think about it.

Jason: Hunters use what as a weapon?

Percy: Bow and arrows?

Jason: Right! And what color are their arrows?

Percy: Silver?

Jason: Exactly. The word silver has 6 letters in it. You know what other word has 6 letters in it?

Percy: What?

Jason: Pencil. Now think: What are pencils made of?

Percy: Wood?

Jason: Right. Now, we're going to do some basic algebra here. What's the word 'wood' plus the letter 's'?

Percy: ...Woods?

Jason: Exactly. Who has the last name Woods?

Percy: I don't see how this relates to-

Jason: Tiger Woods! And what sport does Tiger Woods play?

Jason: Golf. And what does that prove?

Jason: That's exactly it! That's how the hunters are related to baseball, ladies and gentlemen.

Percy: Wait what

* * *

 **22 Days 'Till Christmas**

 **Percabeth!**

* * *

Annabeth's favorite thing about Christmas wasn't the presents, hanging out with family, or even getting to kiss her boyfriend under the mistletoe.

No, her favorite thing was trying to build a gingerbread house with him.

Sweets, sugar crystals, gummy bears, and whipped cream littered the table, as Percy lifted the half broken, half decent gingerbread cottage, a triumphant grin on his face.


	4. Colors and Movies

**Hey guys! Here's CH 4.**

 **I have no self control so I put a lemon reference for all those that know my obsession with Jason being crazy about Pernico...**

 **Yes, I still hold a grudge against those PJO movies. Deal with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7: Favorite color?

Leo: Orange, for FIRE!

Hazel: Gold, because my eyes are that color.

Piper: Magenta...

Annabeth: Sea green

Frank: Purple for Camp Jupiter's shirt color.

Percy: Either gray or turquoise.

Jason: Laser Lemon.

Percy: ...What?

Jason: You know, that crayon from Crayola

Jason: It's like neon

Jason: And it's name is Laser Lemon.

Percy: More like Loser Lemon, lollll

Frank: Yeah, who still uses Crayola?

Annabeth: *le gasp*

Annabeth: ME! I DO!

Percy:

Percy: Annabeth

Percy: It's time to re-evaluate our lives

Annabeth: I'm not the one who makes mini-tsunamis while taking a bath!

Percy:

Percy:

Annabeth: WHILE USING RUBBER DUCKIES!

* * *

To Percy: Thoughts on PJO movies?

Percy: No. I just. No. I just don't get why MY fandom gets the worst movies. Like, I'm so worth much more.

Annabeth: 'I'm so worth much more'

Percy: ANNABETHHHH YOU KNOW I MESS UP MY GRAMMAR WHEN I'M IS EMOTIONAL

Annabeth: But you know how much grammar mistakes bother me.

Percy: I'M CAN'T HELP IT

Annabeth: HiuhdslkjhJH SPEAK CORRECTLY

Percy: GET MY MOVIES RIGHT

Annabeth: GET MY HAIR COLOR RIGHT

Percy: GET OUR AGES RIGHT

Annabeth: GET YOUR SCHIST TOGETHER

Percy: Oh my gods

Percy: Clarisse isn't even in the first movie.

Clarisse: SAY WHAT NOW?!

Clarisse: *grabs spear*

Percy: CLARISSE NO

Clarisse: MAKE WAY LOSERS I'M ABOUT TO HIT THOSE DIRECTORS SO HARD THEY'LL THINK I WAS PUBERTY

* * *

 **21 Days 'Till Christmas!**

 **Valdangelo friendship!**

 **(Or ship, whatever... written with pure intents)**

* * *

Since the rest of the seven were busy, Nico was forced to help put up Christmas decorations with Leo.

He was 100% sure it was going to be Hell (literally)-until the Christmas tree fell on top of the Latino.

Curses were dulled and drowned out by Nico's hysterical laughter, which was later joined by Leo himself.

After that, the two of them started working as a team, and by the end of it, even considered themselves as friends.


	5. Hair problems

**Ah! This chapter is late! But, I've caught up by double updating. Chapter 6 is out now as well!**

 **Because I was rushed on these two chapters (midterms), I will have to start viewer questions starting tomorrow. Thanks for understanding!**

 **(Created while listening to Nightcore**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To all: Anaconda? (I just had to do this)

Leo: MY ANACONDA DON'T

Jason: MY ANACONDA DON'T

Percy: MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE

Frank: UNLESS YOU GOT-

Nico: -2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner.

Nico: I ran out weeks ago and I had to convert to using Piper's shampoo that makes my hair smell like lilacs and I can't have my hair smelling like that because it really sets off my 'dark and brooding' vibe.

Nico: I can't have a dark and brooding vibe if I smell like I just recently rolled around in a flower garden.

Nico: I've already had Jason and Leo ask why my hair smelled nice and you would not believe how fast I shadow traveled out of there.

Nico: My pet snake shuns me now because I have such a flowery scent.

Nico: So my anaconda would be very happy if you could buy me 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner. Thanks.

Jason:

Percy:

Leo:

Frank:

Kittydj:

Piper: YASS NICO, SPEAK FOR THE SHAMPOO

* * *

To all: Pancakes?

Jason: I always end up frying mine, haha-

Percy: SHUT UP JASON! YOU TRAITOR!

Jason: W-what? I don't-

Percy: IT'S NOT OKAY! I SAW YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY BLUE PANCAKES LAST NIGHT YOU CAN'T FOOL ANYONE

Annabeth: Jason! Percy takes his blue food very seriously, you can't just fool around like that and expect to get away with it.

Percy: YEAH!

Percy: Can I slap him

Annabeth: NO!

Hazel: Nico and I love pancakes but we get them confused with waffles sometimes since we're still getting accustomed to the 21st century, you know?

Leo: First step of getting used to this century: Stop using words like 'accustomed'.

Leo: Once you do that, you get all the pancakes you want! I'm a professional chef.

Hazel: Can you make me those red velvet pancakes? With blueberries on top?

Leo: *whips out chef hat*

Leo: Say no more.

* * *

 **20 Days 'Till Christmas**

 **Nico!**

* * *

It was Christmas season, but Nico sat in the corner, feeling as lonely as ever.

Sure, there were 'friends' and family around him, but something was missing-his sister Bianca.

He's never celebrated Christmas since her death, but this year was special, because Percy himself had invited Nico to come to the little pre-Christmas party they were hosting in Bunker 9.

Seeing that Nico was obviously having no fun at all, Percy joined him in the corner. He opened his hand, and in it was a bright ornament in the shape of a star.

Nico was instantly reminded of Bianca, and how he looked up to her because she had practically been the only guidance in his life, the only 'star' he'd ever needed.

Partly smiling, he took the star and took no notice as Percy left.

He looked at the ornament.

He thought of Bianca.

And suddenly, Nico didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	6. Hera, you absolute Toyota Prius

**Ah yes, we have a nice dose a Frazel in this one.**

 **Next chapter, I will begin answering reviewer questions!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ***Note: Serious Hera roasting in this chapter.**

* * *

To Hera: Annabeth?

Hera: Please, not her. I'd take anyone as my hero over her. I'd take Percy. I'd take that redheaded oracle. Heck, I'd even take that weird kid that decapitates stuffed animals!

Annabeth: YOU ALREADY DID TAKE PERCY FROM ME YOU BIG WORM!

Hera: Athena, are you going to just let your daughter talk to me in this manner?

Athena: Yeah. Annabeth can say whatever she wants to you.

Athena: Except no swearing.

Annabeth: Then how do I insult her?

Athena: Replace curse words with items.

Annabeth: Hear, you are an absolute Toyota Prius.

Hera: EXCUSE ME?!

Annabeth: I feel bad for Zeus because he has to deal with an art tablet like you every day.

Hera: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Annabeth: Your jokes are terrible. Next time you want to make a joke, just say 'My love life', because I guarantee you, everyone will laugh.

Hera: I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU

Annabeth: You're also ugly, and not just on the outside.

* * *

Nico: You know Will, I'm so jealous of you.

Will: What? Why?

Nico: Your boyfriend is so much better than mine.

Will: Oh.

Nico: *walks away smirking*

Will:

Will: Wait a second... you're my boyfriend...

Will: NICO

Will: NICO COME BACK HERE YOU TURD

* * *

 **19 Days 'Till Christmas!**

 **Frazel!**

* * *

Hazel had no idea what to get Frank for Christmas.

The rest of the Seven told her to 'surprise' him, since Frank didn't care much for presents.

When she asked him what he wanted, he simply kissed her on the cheek and said, "You," before exiting the room and closing the door.

With a blush still slightly visible on her face, she was just about to walk out when she heard him yell,

"Yes! I did it Percy! I didn't stutter!"


	7. Eggs and Cakes

**Hey everyone! Wassup.**

 **I had so much fun reading all your reviews! And yes, please feel free to use weird insults from this story. They are very satisfying to use.**

 **As promised, viewer questions today!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To everyone: Fruitcake or eggnog? -The Miraculous Seven **(I love your username btw)**

Leo: Eggnog

Leo: Because you can pour it on people.

Frank: Wow, Leo.

Frank: _So_ unpredictable.

Frank: Fruitcake tastes better!

Percy: I made a flying eggnog pancake once.

Jason: Wait what?

Jason:

Jason: Why would you even do that?!

Percy: Because Travis was being a meanie

Travis: ...

Percy: DON'T TRY TO LOOK INNOCENT

Percy: I know you stole my fruitcake o.=

Travis:

Percy: I'm watching you.

Piper: Is this what happens every time we aren't here-

The Boys: NO!

The Boys: Of course not!

* * *

To Percy: What did you give Annabeth last Christmas? -64Felicity

Percy: *hides under table* o\\\\\o

Leo: *smirking* Perrrrrrrcccyyyyyyyy

Jason: What did you giiiiveeee herrrr?

Annabeth:

Piper: *taking video*

Percy: I

Percy *high pitched squeaky noise*

Percy: *muffled* ...I gave her a conch shell that can morph into a mini scrapbook with several pictures of us...

Piper: *runs around throwing ship pictures*

Leo: Hey Pipes, where do you even get this? *holds up pic of Percabeth kissing underwater* This is blackmail material.

Annabeth: *quickly snatches away* Stop!

Annabeth: *clears throat* I was very impressed by how Percy got it too, but that's another story.

* * *

 **18 Days 'Till Christmas!  
**

 **Percabeth!**

* * *

It was the almost the Christmas after their fall into Tartarus, and Percy just wasn't in the holiday spirits.

He felt responsible for the death of Bob and began to dwell on the idea that it was his fault that his Titan friend had sacrificed himself.

Seeing that he was obviously upset, Annabeth went over to him, pointed to the brightest star and whispered into Percy's ear,

"Say hello to the stars, Seaweed Brain."


	8. Do wheat, not weed!

**Oh my gods! Ohmigods!**

 **It snowed this morning in the place that I live! (Alternating fanfic writing and rolling in the snow lmao)**

 **I live in lower Texas, so this is** ** _very_** **shocking. And memorable.**

 **So, 4 part chapter today! Enjoy!**

* * *

Demigods Playing Minecraft:

Annabeth: Look! I built a castle!

Annabeth: AAHHH SPIDER SPIDER RUUUUUNNNNN

Percy: Why can't I breathe underwater?

Nico: *to a creeper* STOP IT I AM YOUR MASTER

Hazel: How does dis even work..? **(This is me.)**

Frank: The weapons are so easy, especially the bow.

Nico: Eff you, Frank.

Leo: WHY IS THE FIRE HURTING ME?!

Piper: *charmspeaing* Nice monster, you don't wanna hurt me, do y- neVER MIND

Jason: I CAN FLY MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Jason: *dies*

* * *

To Annabeth: What are those?

Annabeth: What? What are 'what'? Is there a spider? What is it?

Frank: No no, they mean, what are THOSE! *points at shoes*

Annabeth: Oh, my boots.

Leo: *whispers* Are out of style

Annabeth: I heard that.

Leo: Fine.

Leo: *holds arms up* Out of style.

Annabeth: I heard that too.

Leo: How? I had my indestructible sound-proof walls up.

Annabeth: You mean your noodle arms.

Leo: SHUT UP! I HAVE GUNS!

Leo: AND THEY AREN'T NOODLE ARMS, THEY'RE INDESTRUCTIBLE SOUNDPROOF WALLS!

Annabeth: Frank, will you slap him for me?

Frank: No. *sticks tongue out*

Annabeth: What the-

Frank: *holds arms up*

Annabeth: Oh my gods, Nico, will you please-

Nico: I'm sorry, Annabeth.

Nico: *holds arms up*

Annabeth: What the heck, not you too!

Annabeth: Piper, please say you're on my side.

Piper: I can't hear you.

Annabeth: DI IMMORTALES!

* * *

To Athena: Rubik's Cube?

Athena: Child's play! I could solve it with my eyes closed. It's a joke!

Percy: I know a funny joke.

Athena: I don't want to hear it.

Percy: I read a book about gravity once. It was impossible to put down!

Athena: THAT'S NOT FUNNY

Percy: Yes it is.

Percy: Frank! Laugh with me!

Frank: Ahahaha! So funny!

Percy: See? We're funny!

Athena: Annabeth! Why did you befriend these people?! Who told you to do so?!

Annabeth: It just sorta

Annabeth: Happened.

Athena: I'm glad my friends are much more...

Hades: HEY ZEUS, CHECK OUT MY UNDERWEAR!

Poseidon: WHY IS THE WORLD SPINNING?

Aphrodite: WHERE IS MY PURSE?!

Apollo: WELL, TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER HAIKU!

Hephaestus: BONG BONG BONG

Athena: ...mature.

Demeter: DO WHEAT, NOT WEED!

* * *

 **17 Days 'Till Christmas!**

 **Nico's embarrassment!**

* * *

Percy made sure that every doorway in his and Annabeth's shared apartment had mistletoe hanging over it, just in case he got bored or Annabeth was feeling stubborn about giving kisses.

It only proved to be a bad idea when Nico came over to visit while Annabeth was gone, and both he and Nico walked beneath it.

The boy simply turned red, yanked the mistletoe off of its string, and threatened to kill his cousin in a thousand different ways if Percy so much as spoke of it.


	9. American History

**Hi guys.**

 **Reason for lateness: FFN decided to stop working on my computer last night. I cri. Also, life just sucks.**

 **Chapter 10 will be out tomorrow, since I will FINALLY be free of homework after today,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To Jason: PERNICO ISN'T REAL.

Jason: I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP

Jason: THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY HEAD

Jason: I'M IN LOVE

Percy: WOAH

Nico: woAH

Jason: I said, 'I'm in love with American history'.

Percy: What

Nico: Whet

Percy: Turn down for whet

Nico: Turn down for American History, sir.

Percy: That's Jason's favorite subject to turn down for.

Jason: SHUT UP

Nico: Hey Percy, what do you like to do for fun?

Percy: Study the Boston tea party! Lol, duh!

Jason: I HATE YOU GUYS

Nico: My favorite song it 'The British are Coming'! TBH!1!

Percy: Really? Mine's 'The Revolutionary War'!

Jason: YES I AM STILL GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING THE TWO OF THEM ARE

* * *

 **16 Days 'Till Christmas!**

 **Percabeth!**

* * *

It was the perfect plan.

And if all went well, this Christmas Eve would be the happiest day in Percy's life.

Secret Santa-the perfect disguise.

The seven gathered around and began to exchange gifts.

Smiling, Piper handed Annabeth her gift (which was essentially Percy's, but Secret Santa was designed so that Annabeth had no idea.)

Everyone had their eyes on Annabeth as she carefully tore open the gift wrap.

Inside the neatly wrapped gift was a box.

She opened it, revealing a beautiful aquamarine ring.

She read from the card placed beside it, "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." she whispered to herself. "I'm very bad at proposals. Will you marry me?"

She grinned, turning around just in time to see Percy's face turn a brilliant shade of scarlet, awaiting her answer.

* * *

 **Haaa... I think I'll have another one on their marriage tomorrow~~**


	10. Croiper, Anyone?

**Ah yes, the promised Chapter 10.**

 **Again, apologies for lateness! ^^"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7: Who is most likely to become President?

Piper: Probably Jason. He's a great leader and has experience.

Jason: Piper could do it. She's great at convincing people, and not just with charmspeak. I'm sure she'd always do the right thing.

Leo: Me, obviously.

Percy: NO!

Annabeth: BY THE GODS, NO!

Hazel: PLEASE, NO!

Frank: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Leo: What? Why not?

Annabeth: Your crazy inventions that usually almost get people killed!

Frank: Your inexplicable ability to annoy everyone around you!

Percy: Your insane, inane schemes-

Leo: Ok, ok, I get it! Jeez, you guys are harsh today...

Hazel: I would have to go with Annabeth, she's smart, witty, intelligent, clever...

Leo: You know those are all synonyms, right?

Hazel: Whatever, she'd be the perfect president. All of you would be perfect presidents! Except for Leo, of course.

Leo: *eye roll* Of course.

* * *

To the 7: Favorite food?

Percy: Blue cookies. And pizza, lots of pizza, with a side of freshly baked blue cookies. And some blue coke. Oh, and, did I mention blue cookies?

Annabeth: Calm down, Seaweed Brain. Mine would probably be the liquid fire from the Phlegethon! It's so delish!

Annabeth: Just kidding. I love cherries and most fruit smoothies, pretty much anything healthy and sweet, really.

Leo: Borrrrrring. Mine is tacos! Or my awesome tofu burgers. *flips hair like a pro*

Frank: Peach preserves, Esther's especially. Or maybe Chinese food, my grandmother could whip up the best soups.

Leo: Chinese people eat soup? I thought it was all just Orange Chicken and Chow Mein and stuff.

Hazel: Leo! That's _American_ Chinese food. Anyway, I like lasagna and gumbo. They were both comfort foods my mom used to make...

Jason: I guess I would say blueberry muffins. Whenever Piper's nervous, her cornucopia just starts sprouting them like crazy. Once I asked Annabeth to give Piper that creepy death glare she does so that I could have extra muffins. I have a secret stash in my room.

Piper: You WHAT?! So that's what that was all about! You could've just asked for muffins instead of scaring me half to death!

Piper: Anyways, I loooove French croissants. The scent of melting butter... It soothes my soul...

Leo: Uh, yeah, moving on from that Croiper moment...

Jason: Croiper?

Leo: Yeah, Croissant + Piper. I totally ship it. Uh, no offense bro.

Jason: Croiper is not a thing. it's Jasper. Get it right.

Frank: Can we go back to talking about food or is it just going to be all about Croiper now?

Piper: Enough with Croiper! We're only friends!

Leo: I don't think the children of Aphrodite can love something and be just 'friends'.

* * *

 **15 Days 'Till Christmas!**

 **Percabeth! (AU on yesterday)**

* * *

"Hey Percy," Annabeth called, "Can you get me some fruit?"

It was dinner time at CHB, but the 25 year old daughter of Athena was busy working on the last few touches to the newly reconstructed Mount Olympus.

Her boyfriend simply grabbed a bright red apple and tossed it to her from across the pavilion, not even bothering to stop his conversation with Jason about the new wing of cabins.

Annabeth caught it, and all of the chattering demigods in the hall went silent.

"Um, Percy," she said nervously, "Didn't I tell you that that throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece means a marriage proposal?"

Percy had a huge smile stretched across his face as he finally turned around.

"Of course, Wise Girl. Do you want the ring too?"


	11. Hotter than the bottom of my laptop

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Today, Leo gets to mess with everyone XD**

 **Piper: Wait...WHAT?!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7: Best prank you ever pulled off?

Percy: Once, I found Frank sleeping on the deck as a bulldog for some reason, so I gave him a bacon and he ate it in his sleep.

Frank: So THAT'S why I had bacon in that dream!

Annabeth: I told Piper once that pirates were attacking the ship. It was really just some harpies, but it was still hilarious to watch her fight in those eagle pajamas.

Piper: Yes, I remember that. The day I stopped trusting Annabeth. *rolls eyes*

Piper: I once had Hazel summon a gold sphere about the same size and shape as the Archimedes sphere and smashed it right in front of Leo. The look on his face was priceless.

Leo: Hazel, Piper, I thought we were friends! I glued the pages of one of Annabeth's books together.

Leo: I was unconcious in the infirmary for a week and a half.

Jason: Leo! We TOLD you not to mess with Annabeth! Only Percy gets away with that!...sometimes.

Jason: I locked Piper in her cabin with a huge box of makeup, and she couldn't leave until she put all of it on.

Jason: Piper looks good in makeup, but not in 60 shades of it.

Piper: That gods that there was makeup remover inside.

Frank: I don't really do pranks...

Hazel: Same here, I just kinda help prepare props.

Hazel: Percy says that laying a tripwire across the hall next to banana peels that lead to a pit of snakes is too mean for a prank, so I kinda gave up trying.

Leo: Hazel! That's dangerous!

Hazel: Ah, you guys and your little 21st century 'pranks'...

* * *

 **14 Days 'Till Christmas!**

* * *

 **Leo!**

* * *

Since the Hephaestus cabin invented anti-monster detection phones for the holidays, Leo decided to 'have a little fun' with the autocorrect installed inside the mobile.

This meant changing everyone's "Ok"s and "Bye"s to "Leo Valdez is hotter than the bottom of my laptop" and "Forget the clothes. I want Leo Valdez for Christmas."

This caused a lot of yelling and smashed phones, adding to Percy's frustration that he was dyslexic and couldn't read the autocorrect.


End file.
